


Dans les bois

by So_chan07



Category: Claudine - Colette
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Claudine à l'école. Claudine a fini par emmener la petite Luce à la découverte des bois et de ses secrets. S'ensuit une conversation sur ce qu'elles y voient.





	Dans les bois

**Author's Note:**

> Ce bel univers est la propriété de Colette.

Je suis bien trop bonne. Moi qui aime aller, seule, visiter ma forêt - que dis-je mon petit sanctuaire, voilà que j'y emmène Luce. Alors que même les autres filles de l'école sont jamais venues avec moi. Faut dire que je leur ai jamais proposé. Je ne veux pas qu'Anaïs se mette à ronger les arbres comme elle engloutit ses crayons - on touche pas à mes arbres !

— Claudine, qu't'es gentille !

Luce me regarde avec ses grands yeux de chatte. Enfin ça change de son petit regard plein de larmes qu'elle me lançait tout à l'heure alors qu'elle me parlait de sa sœur, l'infidèle Aimée. (Elle porte vraiment mal son prénom celle-là !) Luce reniflait, me disant combien elle était maltraitée par l'Aimée, combien les autres filles des dortoirs la repoussaient.

— Y a qu'toi qui m'aime !

La sortie dans les bois c'était moyen pour moi de retirer ma manche avant que Luce y étale sa morve. Puis, j'avoue que je pensais pas connaitre quelqu'un appréciant la forêt. Les filles rêvent toutes de Paris, de la ville. C'est ennuyeux !

— Fais gaffe aux fossés. Y en a plein de ronces, ça pique et ça démange. Puis après tu seras pleine de sang.

Luce se serre contre moi, agrippe sa petite main à mon bras. Elle regarde fixement le fossé ayant peur d'y tomber. Si le malheur arrive, je saurais la rattraper avant. Mes ongles risquent de s'enfoncer dans son poignet mais elle aime que je lui fasse mal. Sinon pourquoi elle resterait avec moi ?

V'la qu'on entend des rires. Un garçon et une fille passent pas loin de nous, sans nous voir. Ils se cachent derrière un buisson et on peut entendre le bruissement des branches.

— Ils jouent à cache à cache ?

Luce m'a soufflé la question à l'oreille. Son petit souffle chaud me chatouille. Je lui pince la joue devant tant de naïveté.

— Idiote. On se cache pas ensemble dans un tel jeu. C'est une cachette chacun.  
— Ils font quoi alors ?

Les pupilles de Lucile se sont agrandis comme quand ma Fanchette a sa période où elle se frotte à tout le monde, cherchant le gros matou qui saura lui prodiguer des caresses. Vile petite Luce ! Sous ton air candide tu as la graine de perversion comme ta sœur ! Tu joues les petites filles modèles mais tu rêves d'entendre des choses d'adultes. Que t'es sale !

— Ils jouent dans les buissons. 'Fin... j'vais pas t'faire un dessin !  
— Ce que font ma sœur et Mlle Sergent quand elles croient qu'on les voit pas ?  
— Elles voient pas qu'on les regarde, elles sont aveugles et idiotes. Puis j'pense pas qu'ils font que s'embrasser.  
— Mais quoi alors ?  
— Examiner la fissure...

Je me rappelle là la petite anecdote d'Aimée allant montrer au docteur une fissure présente dans sa chambre. Elle devait être bien grande la fissure vu le temps que ça a pris ! Luce ne comprend rien, cligne des yeux.

— Ma sœur de lait, Claire, m'a déjà raconté. Après j'sais pas si elle mentait ou pas.  
— Elle est adulte ta sœur ?  
— Presque. Elle a le caractère d'une petite, encore plus naïve que toi. Mais elle a des yeux à renverser les garçons. Elle verra un jour le ciel à l'envers et pas qu'une fois.

Luce penche la tête sur le côté. Je la perds avec mes histoires d'adultes. Je la ramène en arrière sur le chemin, sait-on jamais que le petit couple nous entends un peu trop. Puis après tout c'est eux qui viennent faire leurs bêtises dans ma forêt ! Je suis pas fautive, moi !

— Le ciel à l'envers ? Comme quand on joue à la balançoire et qu'on se suspend tête en bas ?  
— Si on veut.

Laissons la petite Luce se tromper. Il est si amusant de la voir penser à une chose au lieu d'une autre. Je cueille au passage les baies rouges qu'on trouve aux branches des églantiers. Je les ouvre et en répands les graines dans la nuque de Luce. Voyons comment elle va supporter les futurs grattements qui vont parcourir son corps de chatte lascive.


End file.
